


Pillow Talk (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Hugs, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you look sad. Obito/Rin. Fan comic. Fluff. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/543367">A Long Way Home</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk (fan comic)




End file.
